A cabinet structure often includes various enclosed spaces that are accessible through a door. The door is generally equipped with a handle by way of which the door can be manipulated for opening and closing. There are a variety of ways in which the handle can be mounted to an outer surface of the door. However, the manner in which the handle is mounted to the door may not be sufficiently sturdy and the handle may be susceptible to being pulled out of the door.
Therefore, there is a need for apparatuses and methods that keep the handle fastened to the door in a sturdy fashion.